Arruinandote la vida
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: Esta historias es para los lectores de Skateboard que les falle, y les pido una sincera disculpa, porque se que los ofendi, solo les pido que me den una sgeunda oportunidad. Sakura esta embarazada, pero no quiere arruinarle la vida a Sasuke por un acto...
1. Chapter 1

_**Arruinándote la vida**_

No… es imposible, no me puede estar pasando esto a mí. ¡No!, Kami, no… sencillamente a nadie pueden pasarle tantas cosas malas al mismo tiempo, admito que se supone que es una bendición esto… Pero por kami, no a mí ni en estos momentos ni con _esa _persona. Lo amo pero no quiero arruinarle la vida por una simple acción de borrachera…

Flash Back

Estaban dos bultos bajo una sabana blanca, eran como las tres de la madrugada y uno de los bultos no paraba de moverse, el otro ni se inmutaba de nada…

En el ambiente había un notable aroma a alcohol y las sabanas estaban manchadas con un poco de sangre, el lugar estaba un poco acalorado y aquellos cuerpos que estaban dormidos, estaban sin ningún tipo de prenda cubriéndoles… solo las blancas sabanas

Uno de aquellos bultos tenía el cabello de un color bastante peculiar, tenia el cabello rosa y largo que se regaba abundante, tenía un bello rostro y su piel era blanca y denotaba suavidad…

A su lado se encontraba un pelinegro de piel pálida y que dormía pasivamente abrazando de la cintura hacia si el cuerpo de su acompañante…

Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha… se habían acostado en una fuerte borrachera…

**- Auch, me duele la cabeza- **Pensó la chica tocándose la cabeza- **Y también el cuerpo entero- **Abrió sus ojos lentamente- **Espera Sakura… tu habitación no es azul… es blanca, y tus sabanas no son blancas… son rosas…- **Se levanto con cautela- **Y estoy desnuda… las sabanas están llenas de sangre…- **Lentamente fue subiendo por el cuerpo de su acompañante, y en su mirada se veía miedo- **M-me a-acosté c-con S-Sasuke…kun **

De sus ojos caían incontrolables lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y su mirada se apago, él era el hombre de sus sueños y siempre guardo eso bonito para él… Pero quería recordarlo, no tenerlo simplemente tener sexo en una parranda de borrachera celebrando el cumpleaños de Naruto… Él ni siquiera la quería…

Sus ropas estaban tiradas alrededor de la cama desordenadamente, mientras lloraba silenciosamente mientras recogía sus ropas, vistiéndose en silencio intentando no despertar al que dormía tranquilamente en la cama… Parecía un niño. Opto por lo más fácil, sabía que Sasuke no iba a estar feliz de verla en su cama y mucho menos de saber que se había acostado con ella, así que se iba a retirar sin dar explicaciones y sin más…

- Lamento que esto halla sucedido Sasuke-kun…- murmuro bastante bajito, dándole una última mirada para luego salir por la ventana

The end flash back

- Lamento eso…- se dijo así misma llorando desconsoladamente mientras comía Yogur de fresa, _se le había antojado mientras miraba un sobre con resultados de un examen…_

De sus ojos no paraban de caer lágrimas y lágrimas, todo eso había sucedido hace dos semanas y el sabía que el Uchiha, sospechaba de con quien se había acostado… Demo intentaba actuar lo mas natural posible…

Miraba atentamente el examen medico…

_Nombre: Sakura Haruno _

_Edad: 19 _

_T/s: O positivo _

_Tipo de prueba: Embarazo_

_Resultado: __**positivo**_

Estaba completamente despechada, iba ser mamá, y no pensaba arruinarle la vida a Sasuke solo por una parranda de borrachera…

- No… no voy a arruinarle la vida por una de mis estupideces… Yo no bebo… pero bebí esa noche…- sollozo- Y ahora, no puedo echarme para atrás…

Le decía a una Hinata que estaba sentada delante de ella, Hinata era su mejor amiga, con la que contaba para todo, Hinata sabía todo lo bueno y lo malo de Sakura, no había ningún aspecto que se perdiera

- Sakura-chan… No te deprimas, es una bendición de kami aunque Sasuke-kun no lo sepa, ya encontraras la manera de decirle, yo te ayudare…- Hinata fue interrumpida por Sakura

- No Hinata, simplemente no puedo, soy solo… una molestia más, y no pienso arruinarle la vida con esto, así que… hablare con Naruto, para que me deje irme a Suna…- Decía Sakura mientras se le quebraba la voz

- Demo Sakura-chan… No puedes huirle así al problema, de una manera u otra Sasuke se va a enterar de que estas embarazada de él… Aunque ni siquiera sabe que ustedes "lo hicieron"- Dijo Hinata algo sonrojada

- Pero lo sospecha Hinata, lo sé, no esta seguro… Y por eso debo irme, S-sasuke-kun tiene solo 20 años cumplidos recientemente, yo no voy a arruinarle su juventud porque me embarace después de una noche que ni el sabe que sucedió… de veras Hinata-chan… tengo que irme…-

- Sakura-chan… Esto es lo único en lo que no te voy a apoyar, esto no debe ser así, de veras Sakura, Sasuke también se emborracho, también tiene parte de su responsabilidad, ese bebe es SU hijo y TUYO también…- Le dijo Hinata muy segura

- D-demo, él ya tiene a su pelirroja esta… Karin, y yo no voy a arruinarle nada, lo amo demasiado como para usar un embarazo para amarrarlo a mí…- La chica soltó mas lagrimas y su nariz estaba roja- Y-ya tengo mis maletas echas y-y bueno, q-quiero que s-sepas que y-ya no tengo vuelta atrás

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Se que te vas a enojar! ¡Pero si tu no se lo dices se lo digo yo!- Grito exaltada Hinata, con gran coraje (o.oU)

-…- La pelirosa solo agacho la mirada y sonrió irónicamente- Ya es tarde Hinata-chan, me voy ahora mismo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven de cabellos azulados y ojos perlas corría desesperada por toda Konoha, de sus ojos se notaba gran preocupación, ya comenzaba a sudar y su respiración era entrecortada, su cara se ilumino al ver a lo lejos a un rubio de ojos azules alegres y brillosos caminar… Junto con un pelinegro de ojos del mismo color profundos y penetrantes

- ¡¡Naruto-kun!! ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- La chica los llamo desesperada mientras se plantaba delante de ellos intentando recuperar su respiración tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

- ¡Hinata-chan! Quieres venir a comer ra…- El rubio fue interrumpido

- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!- Grito desesperada- ¡Sa-sakura-chan esta horita partiendo hacia Suna para no regresar jamás!

- ¡¿Que?!- Preguntaron exaltados ambos chicos

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Cuéntanos los detalles! - pidió desesperado Naruto con desesperación en sus ojos

- Sakura-chan…- la chica dejo que un flequillo cubriera sus ojos- Hace dos semanas, en tu cumpleaños Naruto-kun, sirvieron demasiado alcohol… voy a espectar que asesinare a Jiraiya, en esa fiesta casi todos se emborracharon, incluyéndote a ti Sasuke-kun…

- Hmp…- exclamo el chico mirándola esperando que continuara

- Sakura-chan, nunca había bebido en su vida… Aquella noche, se emborracho horriblemente y aquí va un secreto…- miro a los ojos al Uchiha- La chica con la que te acostaste esa noche y quitaste su virginidad… fue Sakura-chan…

-…- No hizo ningún gesto, aunque su rostro mostraba levemente un poco de sorpresa, ya lo sospechaba, pero quería quitarse esa idea de la cabeza…

- ¡¿QUE?!- Miro a Sasuke- ¡¡Voy a matarte Teme borracho!!

- Naruto-kun, ¡¡déjame continuar que no es todo!!- suspiro, estaba realmente alterada, ella nunca gritaba… y mucho menos le gritaba su novio- Aquella noche, Sakura escapo en la madrugada intentando olvidar que aquello había sucedido… no quería arruinarte nada… demo… de ese acto… hubo una consecuencia…- Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como cuando era una niña- Sakura se va a Suna porque esta embarazada de ti Sasuke, _y no quiere arruinarte la vida por una __**estupidez **_según ella…

Estaban ambos realmente sorprendidos, Hinata esta desesperada se notaba en su mirada, los chicos estaban en un estado de shock, de los ojos de sasuke se desbordaban batallas anteriores… No era que le molestara, al contrario… _Sakura era la mujer con la que él quería resurgir su clan y no iba a permitir que se fuera, y mucho menos sola y embarazada_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mierda…

Estaba realmente enojada, aquella pelo de chicle frentona se había acostado con SU Sasuke-kun, y no era todo, estaba embarazada… Ella no iba a dejar que aquella frentona derrumbara lo que había construido poco a poco ni que arruinara sus planes con Sasuke, _ese mini bastardo que llevaba en el vientre iba morir igual que la pelo de chicle_

Acomodo sus lentes y desapareció, ella personalmente se iba a encargar de eso, y ya que la pelirosa se iba a Suna, solo tendría que esconder su cadáver, y no se le haría difícil, si estaba embarazada, estaba vulnerable…

Karin comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol, iba a matarla de la manera mas lenta y cruel que se le ocurriera mientras la alcanzara, pero contaba con que fuera pronto… de todas formas, no podía ir muy rápido embarazada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lloraba… no paraba de llorar en el camino, no le apeteció irse en autobús hacia Suna, de todas formas, ya todo le daba igual, iba a rehacer su vida con su hijo en Suna e iba a intentar ser feliz…

Un kunai se clavo en el piso delante de ella haciendo que ella parara de golpe, miro el kunai y luego al responsable de aquel lanzamiento…

- Eres una zorra…- Dice la pelirroja

- …- La chica no respondió nada

- Como osaste acostarte con MI Sasuke zorra…- espectada con odio la pelirroja

- Hasta tu sabes que si yo soy una zorra, no quisiera saber lo que eres tu- Dijo la pelirosa con un flequillo cubriéndole el rostro

- ¡¡Voy a matarte maldita pelo de chicle!! ¡¡Y ni pienses en tener a esa cosa que esta en tu vientre!!- Grito la pelirroja

- No me vas a matar, NO le vas a hacer daño a **él o ella **y definitivamente NO vas a impedir que me largue- Le dice Sakura

- No puedes luchar en tu estado querida zorra, así que haré esto rápido…- Sonrió con maldad

- Sabes, yo amo a Sasuke-kun, pero me voy por no querer arruinarle la vida, si él es feliz contigo no puedo hacer nada, pero te lo diré una sola vez zanahoria con miopía a mi déjame en paz, no me voy a interponer en tus ridículos planes-

- ¿Crees que te creeré? Hay por kami, no soy ingenua, en cuanto puedas iras con Sasuke para amarrarlo a ti con tu pequeño bastardo o bastarda- empuño un kunai- Di tus últimas palabras pelo de chicle

- No tengo nada que decirte zorra-remolacha, no tengo porque gastar mi tiempo en ti -Le dijo para luego intentar seguir su camino

Unos hilos la inmovilizaron sin dejarle posibilidad de escapar ni defenderse, todo ocurría en una especie de cámara lenta… la pelirroja levanto su puño dirigiéndose corriendo hacía Sakura, la chica cerro los ojos esperando el impacto… Pero este nunca llego

- Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Sakura o a MI hijo…- Esa voz, era tan fría e irresistible, y en estos momentos estaba llena de odio hacía cierta pelirroja

- D-demo Sasuke…- Trato de replicar

- ¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERCARTE A SAKURA UNA VEZ MÁS!!!- Grito el Uchiha atemorizando por completo a la pelirroja

La pelirosa miraba todo con sorpresa, aún seguía amarrada y le comenzaban a doler fuertemente los brazos, los hilos fueron cortados por Hinata y Naruto impidió que ella cayera al piso

- S-sakura-chan, yo lo siento pero no iba a dejar que te fueras- Dijo una Hinata sonriéndole con ternura

- ¡¡Sakura-chan estas completamente loca!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante idiotez? ò.ó ¡¡si el teme no respondiera por el chibi teme o la princesita yo lo mato!! ¡¡Dattebayo!!- Grito Naruto algo enojado pero con su tono de siempre

- Hmp- exclama el Uchiha, la pelirroja había desaparecido, y ahora el se encontraba mirando a una Sakura que llevaba la cabeza baja

Camino con su pose de siempre hacia la sakura que se encontraba arrodillada en el piso, su mirada se paseo por toda ella deteniéndose en su vientre plano, la miro enternecido. Se arrodillo en frente de ella y la abrazo como nunca había abrazado a nadie

- Escúchame bien porque lo que voy a decir no lo volveré a decir Sakura, Te amo y no quiero que vuelvas a intentar hacer ninguna locura- se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos- y ten en claro, que tu no arruinas mi vida, tu eres mi vida

- D-demo yo… Sasuke-kun…- La chica empezó a llorar incontrolablemente

- No digas nada, solo… vamos a casa- Luego de esto la beso, la beso con amor, con ternura y posesión…

_Porque si ella se hubiera ido_

_Le hubiera arruinado la vida_

_Porque ella tenia que tener en claro_

_Que ella era su vida_

_Y que él jamás la dejaría sola_

_Y mucho menos con su hijo_

**--The end—**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, ni siquiera yo se con que vergüenza publico esto, pero al menos quiero que lo lean, lamento lo sucedido con Skateboard y les pido mis más sinceras disculpas

Este one shot, es el primero de una larga fila de one shot que tengo guardados, y que son para recuperar lo que con Skateboard perdí, que es que los lectores confíen en mí

Se que fui una idiota, y también le pido disculpas a Blanca por meterla en esto, y también le digo que escribe muy bien, y que nunca dejara de ser mi mejor amiga

Solo les pediré una cosita, denme una segunda oportunidad, recuerden que solo soy una chica de 13 años, y soy un ser humano, y que cometo errores igual que muchos aquí

Pues también les tengo que informar que mi fanfic de Skateboard no lo podré seguir hasta nuevo aviso, porque mi hermana menor me a borrado la mitad del capitulo que venía, aunque eso no viene al caso porque se que es como una especie de castigo de mala vibra por todo lo que les hice ustedes

Y en fin, ustedes decidirán, si perdonar a esta idiota chica que cometió un error y promete no cometerlo nunca más, o dejarla aquí con las palabras en la boca

Y por favor, déjenme un review diciéndome si me perdonan o no, puesto que aunque esta historia la publico como un "lo siento", sé que a algunos los ofendí y que sé que la confianza no la ganare así de fácil

Bueno, no me queda mas que preguntarles… quien es el dueño del e-mail j a c k l o v e 98… porque es la única persona con la que no me disculpo, porque yo no soy una "zorra maldita escritora", y si me va a decir algo, de la cara y me lo diga en una conversación en vivo y no me bloquee para que no le pueda decir nada…

Bueno, con todos los demás, denme una segunda oportunidad, haré lo que sea para que me den esa segunda oportunidad y la apreciaría desde el fondo de mi corazón

Att: Por esta vez no firmare como Miss Darkness, porque esta disculpa se las pide, Wilmary Milagros Miranda Barbera


	2. VeNgAnZa

¿Venganza?

Día soleado, sin una nube en el cielo, pajaritos cantando por aquí y por allá, la risa de los niños jugando se escuchaba por todas partes, pero claro, no se debe juzgar un libro por la portada, aunque pareciera que fuera a haber un día genial, era un día horrible para cierta persona...

- Sakura...- Llamo una voz fría y seca

-...- La chica no respondió

- Sakura...-

- Hmp...- fue su única respuesta mientras seguía caminando

- Sakura, deja de ignorarme- Exigió un pelinegro ya enojado

- Vete al cuerno Uchiha- Dijo la pelirosa sin parar de caminar

- **Esto me pasa por imbécil...- **

Flash Back

Se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha, la aldea que lo vio nacer y crecer, la aldea que lo resguardo durante su infancia y que vio todo su sufrimiento, la aldea que aunque no lo demostrara, amaba con todo su corazón, porque en ella se encontraba su futuro, porque en ella, se encontraba su mejor amigo/rival, y porque en ella, se encontraba la chica con la que tenía pensado resurgir su clan... su chica perfecta

- Uchiha- Pronuncio un AMBU con sorpresa

- Hmp- "dijo" el Uchiha

- Estas arrestado por traición a Konoha, unirte a un enemigo de rango S y lastimar gravemente a dos chunnin de la aldea- Dice el AMBU encadenándole las manos, sin que el Uchiha pusiera ninguna resistencia

- Hmp-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La Hokage miraba seriamente al Uchiha, inspeccionándolo y buscando cualquier indicio de atacar, pero no conseguía nada, estaba en frete de ella, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro...

- Uchiha Sasuke, sabes muy bien, que aquí en Konoha eres un traidor de rango S- Dijo sería la Hokage sentándose en su escritorio y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te aceptaremos de nuevo en la aldea?

- Hmp, eh exterminado a dos criminales de rango S, y, soy el último Uchiha, además que mi nivel como ninja, es bastante alto...- El Uchiha sonrió arrogante al ver la mueca de fastidio de la rubia

- Maldito mocoso, tenías todo planeado... Demo... aun así, debes tomar en cuenta que debemos castigarte...- La rubia sonríe- Y debes saber que no es precisamente vender dulces a los niños...

- Hmp... Si, me lo imagine...-

- Tengo la obligación de aceptarte de nuevo en la aldea, demo, no harás misiones de alto rango, no subirán de rango c, estarás siempre vigilado por AMBUS, y hasta que no demuestres ser digno de confianza, serás un gennin, serás reintegrado al equipo 7, y gracias a ti, ellos harán misiones de rango C y D, y... tendrás que vivir un tiempo con Naruto...; además de todo esto, tienes que decirme las verdaderas razones, con completa sinceridad, por la cual regresas a Konoha-

- Hmp, Konoha es mi hogar y no tengo lugar a donde ir después de mi venganza además yo... voy a resurgir mi clan bajo el manto del sitio que me vio crecer...-

- Aha... y puedo suponer que también tienes ya calificada a la "afortunada" chica que va a ser tu incubadora ¿no?-

- Hmp, no se porque le diré esto, pero esta chica para mi es más que una simple incubadora-

- Espera... no me estarás diciendo que... ¿estas enamorado?- la rubia enarco una ceja

- Hmp...-

- El gran Uchiha Sasuke esta enamorado... mmm tu no eras muy social con las chicas... aunque si muy popular entre ellas, con la única chica con la que tuviste un mínimo contacto fue con...-

- Hmp- El chico sonrió, realmente la hokage era bastante inteligente

- Ni si quiera te atrevas a hacerle el mínimo daño a mi pupila además, no creo que siga sintiendo alborotos hormonales por ti...-

- Eso ya lo veremos Tsunade-sama-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-The end Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Regrese a Konoha, con el fin egoísta de que ella aun me siguiera amando, de hacerla mía recompensándola por todas las veces que la hice sufrir, pero claro, yo soy un idiota iluso que solo piensa en si mismo, y que pensaba que por solo ser un "Uchiha" le daba el poder de tenerla de nuevo a sus pies...

- ¡¡¡Feita-linda!!!- Esa vos, no me agrada nada que venga hacia acá, ese estupido mal intento de mi

- ¿Sai?- Dijo/pregunto Sakura en un susurro

- ¬¬ Hmp- Le mire mal, y no oculto que me cae de un pésimo

- ¬¬ - Me devolvió la mala mirada

- ¬¬-

- ¬¬-

- Les doy dos opciones, o dejan de mirarse así o los extermino a ambos...- Dijo frotándose un puño Sakura, quisiera ver ese lado salvaje en una cama...

- Hmp-

- --.-- como digas feita-linda, ¿sabes? ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! ¡¡Pinte tu cuerpo en todo su esplendor- A no, le soporto cualquier cosa que me haga o diga, ¡¡pero no pintar el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura!!

- ¡¡Maldito pervertido!! ¡¡Voy a matarte!! ¡¡Ella es mía!!- Grite a más no poder

- ¡¡¡No soy un objeto ni soy de nadie!!! ò.ó- Se queja, pero no puede impedir que ataque a Sai

- ¡¡Sharingan!!-

- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!- Grita como niña...

- ¡¡¡Uchiha no!!!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vamos caminando, ella con los brazos cruzados y muy enojada, y yo, detrás de ella mirándola sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, aunque concomiéndome de risa por dentro y de satisfacción de cómo había dejado al teme, aunque ahora sakura no me quiere ni dirigir la palabra... no es que antes me la allá dirigido tanto...

- ¿Estas enojada?- A veces hago preguntas tan estupidas...

-...- No me responde, esto se ve mal... y hablo de mi trasero

- Si, estas enojada...- Afirmo, sigo haciendo cosas estupidas...

- No, no estoy enojada... ¡¡¡Estoy furiosa!!! ¡¡ Te vas de la aldea dejándome en una banca!! ¡¡Casi me matas en una misión para rescatarte!! ¡¡Siempre perturbas mis pensamientos!! ¡¡Y CASI MATAS A SAI!! ¡¡- Grita... tengo dos opciones, huir para salvar mi trasero o enfrentarme a ella esperando que no me valla tan mal...- ¡¡TE ODIO MAS QUE A NADA EN ESTE MUNDO!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un ojinegro de cabellos azabaches se desierta exaltado sudando, su respiración entrecortada, agarro las sabanas con fuerza y con la mirada busco algo a su alrededor... allí estaba, bajo las sabanas sin ninguna pieza de ropa...

- Gracias a Dios... solo fue un sueño... soñé con lo que paso... cuando regrese a Konoha...-

_Ella se vengo de mí_

_De la manera más cruel que había_

_Ignorándome, insultándome y lo peor..._

_Haciéndome creer que me odiaba..._

_Pero sin aquella venganza..._

_No pudiera hacerla mía como lo hago todas las noches..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

xD buenu esta es un muy pequeño drabble, que se me ocurrió enlazando cosas que se escribía al tiro, xD y me vi en la necesidad de publicarlo, porque no podía resistirlo, además, tengo la promesa de que seguiré escribiendo pequeñas cosas y las publicare en el espacio de "arruinándote la vida"

¡¡Disfruten de esta pequeña creación!! ¡¡Después veo cuando actualizo virgen!!

Att: -.-Miss Darkness a Dark angel-.-


End file.
